


Worry

by Readerstories



Series: Will Graham x reader [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, um, I guess: it’s late one night and Will is at his house in Wolf Trap, he’s having hallucinations/nightmares…Uhm, and the reader is a fellow FBI agent who works in the field with Will (and is a good friend of Will’s). The reader decides to drive over to Will’s house to check on him, as he has not been answering his phone all day…. If you don’t mind, could it be fluff/some angst?? (also, if you don’t mind, could you add some kissing?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

You’re pacing the floor of the FBI office with almost all of the other officers looking at you. You’re too soaked up in your own thoughts to care though, and pay them no mind. For some reason Will wasn’t picking up the phone or returning your calls. This leaves you in a very worried state of mind, so that’s why you’re pacing back and forth, slowly driving everyone mad.

“Hey, it’s probably nothing. He most likely have fallen asleep or he can’t hear the phone”, one officer shouts at you. He gets a few agreeing nods, but you know that's not it. So you just send him a look, efficiently shutting him up, and resume your pacing.

After a few minutes of this however, you give up fighting what you have really wanted to do. You grab your jacket, gun and badge before almost storming out the door.

“Finally” someone mutters. “She was driving me nuts with her walking.”

You’re driving fast, breaking the speed limits with several miles. Probably not the best idea, but you know that there aren’t any cops stationed here. And if it were, you would just shove your badge in their face and drive off. When you arrive at the house, there is no lights on. Everything seems to be in order, but you know better than to trust first looks. When you walk up on the front porch, you can hear the dogs barking upstairs and you know there’s something wrong.

You knock on the door, but there’s no answer. You bend down in front of the door, and start to pick the lock. It had been something you learned while you were young, and it came in handy now just as many times before. A few of the dogs comes running towards the door when you open it, but you let them smell at your hands, letting them know it’s you. You stand up straight again and take a look around. Everything seems to be like it should and nothing is missing. Except Will. There is no sign of him yet.

You pull out your gun from its holster, having it ready in case there is someone that shouldn’t be there. You slowly make your way through the first floor of the house. Nothing is there, only the dark shapes that are the furniture. When you walk up the stairs, you can hear some of the dogs whimpering. They are all standing in front of what you presume is Will’s bedroom door. Slowly walking over to it, you try not to make any sudden moves to startle the dogs, but they just ignore you.

You have to push them away a little to reach the door, but they don’t take much notice. You open the door a little peeking in. The dogs are having none of this, and push the door fully open. You stumble in with them, and that’s when you see Will. He’s lying on the bed, obviously having an extremely bad nightmare. He’s tossing and turning, and sweating like a madman. You put your gun back in your holster, and run over to Will. It’s almost impossible with the dogs in the way, running around the bed, trying to wake him. You had read somewhere in the past  that one should try to wake up people having nightmares carefully, but that leaves your mind at once when you hear Will whimpering in his sleep. You take a firm grip at his shoulders and start shaking him.

“Will, wake up. Wake up!” It takes a while, but finally his eyes flutter open with a harsh and loud gasp. He quickly sits up, almost knocking his head against yours. His breathing is loud and fast, and you can see he’s beginning to shake. You put yours arms on his shoulder again, trying to calm him down this time.

“Hey, it was just a bad dream. Nothing more”, you say. Will looks over his shoulders and looks at you with tired eyes. “Yeah, just a dream.” He stands up and declares he’s going to take a shower, before disappearing down the hall, the dogs trailing behind him, demanding attention. He doesn’t ask how or when you got there, so you guess that comes later. You also leave his bedroom, going down to the living room, settling down in one of the chairs. You can hear a shower turning on somewhere in the house and sigh. That dream must have been horrible.

 

Half an hour later, Will comes downstairs, his hair still damp from the shower. You had been patting one of his dogs, (you think his name is Winston), for the last 20 minutes. When Will’s feet hits the last step on the stairs, he jumps of a runs over to Will with a wagging tail. Will bends down to pet him, but not for long. When he stands up, you can already see the question coming from miles away.

“What are you doing here?” You let out a low sigh and push yourself up.

“You weren’t answering your phone or calling back, I hadn’t heard from you all day. So I got worried and came over. I had to pick your lock to get in by the way, so no worries, you didn’t forget to lock your door and I didn’t smash a window.” 

“You were worried? Why?” You can see that he’s confused by the fact that you actually worry about him.

“I was worried because of all that’s been going on, with the murders and everything. And I was obviously right in worrying. You were almost falling out of your bed with your tossing around.” Will is chewing on his lips, thinking over what you said. He gives you a short nod, and you give him a little smile.

“Well, I should get going. See you later Will”, you say, turning around to leave.

“Hey, hold on second” Will say, laying a hand on your shoulder. He turns you around, pulling you slightly closer and giving you a kiss. The kiss is brief, and your eyes widen before he pulls away. You blush and manage to mumble a small “Goodbye”, before turning around again.

This time Will doesn’t stop you, but you can hear him turn the lock when you get outside. You let out the breath you didn’t realize you had been holding.

“That was nice, I hope I can do that again”, you think when you drive down the road from Will’s house. You look at the rearview mirror. The house is still dark, except now the light is on in one window. You can see Will’s silhouette, and you can’t help the little smile that slips on your face when you focus back on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
